sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Riders Rp
RULES *NO CHEATING *BE NICE *HAVE FUN *THIS RP IS GOING TO BE IN STORY MODE *You have to mention about passing the line in the last lap.I give out the results.Dont just say *pass the line* without doing some stuff.Thats cheating k. *Anyone can use the teams exept for your team *This is a free join rp *Your Team must have 3 per member of your team, must have the three mains, Speed, Flying, and Power *no overpowering your team "didn't get hit or lost air" *Everyone must give detail when writing, no quick things. "grind on rail" it has to be more detail! "Sonic boosted forward and charged up a jump and focused his jump onto the rail, grinding across it to get ahead of his opponent" *Note:There will be an inn for the teams.The door will have your teams name on it. *Make sure Gammer is spelled correctly! *Please guys no Bad stuff, Keep this RP PG-13 TEAMS Team Babylon Team Sonic Team Rose Team Dark Team Magic Team free Team young Team Wanderer Team Gemini Team Yacht Team Fiore (ADD TEAM HERE) RP -Teams enter the grand prix- Destiny:The grand prix... -Team Yacht enters at the sign up stand, giving a chaos emerald to enter the Ex world Grand prix, as the rules are, every entrant enters with 1 chaos emerald and the winner takes all emeralds once won the race- Marisa: The Grand prix huh? I'm a little nervous being the leader. Tobias: but your speed, marisa. The leaders are always speed. Ristar: Don't worry, Marisa. Were all in this together! *smling* Marisa: Thank you. *she smiles and acts shyly around her teammates, lightly blushing to see that tobias and ristar are very confident in her, also being in Team Yacht* Team Magic:*sees Babylon coming* Destiny:Grrrrrrr.Jets here *Team Babylon walks up and looks at Team Magic and Team Yacht* Jet: oh, look. it looks like we got some new comers. Wave: hm, iIve seen strange in my life. but these teams gears are no match for our Ex gear. Storm: *he seem to look at the two teams and laughed at them* Marisa: so this is Team Babylon? *she said in her thoughts* Destiny:You shut up you green hawk.You're going to lose and Im going to win this prix Mikita:Calm down *Fionna, Edd and Jarod came to the Grand prix late* Fionna: *Sighs* im always late... but atleast it's not starting yet.. Jarod and Edd: Yeah... Edd: Soo.. Why are we here exactly? Fionna: dunno.. but I just wanna Destiny:grrrr Edd: *Drinks cola* Fionna: you always drink cola *Facepalms* Destiny:Hmph. *team free arrives* Oliver: are we on time? Zack: I think we made it on time Sam: yeah, this is gonna be fun. So the plan is I'm speed, Zack's power and Oliver fly, got it? Zack and Oliver: yep Tobias: *he frowns* I have a feeling that all of this will end in trickery. Ristar: huh? you mean this race might be pointless? Tobias: from what sonic told me...from his experinces when entering this prix. Destiny:*turns away from Jet and walks to her team* Fionna: Im speed, Edd is fly and Jarod is power Edd: Fly?? Fionna: Yeah.. Destiny:Ok...I'm speed,Mikita,you're fly,Emily,You're power.So im the leader. Mikita:Alright Emily:Fine by me... Fionna: *Walks up to team magic* Hi guys, Wassup? Destiny:Heya.... *Team Wanderer docks their airship by the inn and gets off of it, walking towards the other contestants* Destiny:When is the race going to start?*hands on her hips* Bouner: Hey Tek, you got any idea who any of these people are, I mean, I've never seen any of them in my entire life. Destiny:*hops on her gear and hovers up* *Omochao appears* everyone, the race will begin in a short time once we get everything ready. So everyone rest up and relax for today until the big game tomorrow! *Team Sonic walks up towards Team yacht* Sonic: huh? I thought I'd never see you guys here. marisa: The race looks like fun and exciting. I wouldn't mind trying something new. *smiling* Tobias: Sonic, are you entering too? Sonic: maybe. For now, I guess were your support. but if things really heat up, and go bad. We'll fill in. Ristar: *he blinked holding his gear in his hands* Knuckles; looks like there's more this time sonic. Tails: I think its strange to see we have many teams this time, and yet we only have 7 emeralds. this race is going to be instense I know it. Tobias: Team babylon is entered already, as for the others arriving. I don't know if we all can particpate in this prix. Sonic: i'm sure the host can fix that. Destiny:THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME Emily:yeah... Mikita:GOOD LUCK EVERYONE FOR THE BIG GAME TOMORROW! Bouncer: Hmm, we got some big competition here, sonic and his friends are here, I am a little worried about this prix. Sam: we should shoud start practicing for tomorrow Oliver: good idea *team free goes off to practice* *Team Magic rides off and start racing each other. Fionna: Soo you guys wanna practice?? Jarod and Edd: ok *Team Fiore went to practice* Renaldo: Hey guys, we should go fix up our boards, remember our, "secret weapon." *Team Wanderer goes off to the mechanic's workshop by the inn and start working on their gears* *Team Magic comes back Destiny:I won yes!!! Mikita and Emily:Hehehe*pants* Fionna: *Does some stunts with her Ex gear* *Team Magic rides to the inn Edd: *Walks up to their Team room* Edd: *Opens door and walks up to the couch and turns on TV* Edd: *Watches TV and Drinks Cola* *Team Magic walks to their room and sits down on their bed Zack: I think it's time we head back to the inn Sam: ok *team free ride to the inn* Tek: hey guys, we should probably go check out our room. Renaldo: yeah, good idea, come on bouncer, we can finish our gears later. *team Wanderer enters inn and goes to the front desk were a turtle receptionist meets them* Receptionist: Ah, hello there, how may i help you? Renaldo: 'Sup, so, we here are Team Wanderer and we want to go to our room. Receptionist: Ahh, good your here, so, heres your key... *Receptionist hands renaldo the key* Receptionist: Just go to the top floor, Turn left and walk all the way down the hallway, once at the end turn right and you will be at your room. Renaldo: Ok, thank you. *Team Wanderer heads up to their room, which contains a large room that serves as a kitchen, dinning room, and living room, it also has three seprate bedrooms, a bathroom, and a door to the balcony* Bouncer: huh, nice place, better than my cabin on the airship. *Bouncer sits down on the couch and turns on the tv and King Doc is on TV* King Doc: Ah yes, hello racers, later today, we will be hosting an honorary ceremony that marks the start of the grand prix, all racers will cruise down main street on their gears as their names are called, to introduce them to all the folks out their watching the race. All racers are suggested to attend with the rest of their team, but do not have to, so racers, get on your best clothes, and get ready for the ceremony. Bouncer: Hey guys... you might want to get ready. -Team Gemini- Speed: Judas the wolf Power: Eureka the Hedgehog Flying: Tyson the Echidna Judas: alright lets show this guy how we role Eureka: Are you sure you celebrate your EX Gear properly? Judas: Don’t second guess my work I know what I’m doing. Tyson: Come-on we’re at the grand Prix you both excellent EX Gear disinters. Eureka: Sorry kind of nerves the competition looks fierce. Judas: That’s ok we should check up our EX Gear wail we still got a chance Tyson: Alright you two take care of my Silver Tailwind for me ^_^ Judas and Eureka: Will do Judas: O Tyson make sure to sign us up for the grand prix Tyson: Will do *flies off* Destiny:*walks out and see Judas.She rides to Judas*Hello.I'm Destiny the Fox.I'm a leader of Team Magic. Fionna: *Sighs* Edd is just a lazy butt... Sam: I'm going for a little ride for some extra practice, see ya guys *leaves inn and rides off* Jarod: Yeah he is.. Jarod: *Goes in his EX gear and Practices* Destiny:*hops on her EX gear and practice* Judas: * working on Silver Tailwind with Eureka* Hi Destiny I’m Judas leader of Team Gemini Eureka: Come on we got to finish working on Tyson’s Gear Judas: OK OK Sam: *practicing his speed on his board* Destiny:*stops and looks at Judas*and one more thing.Your sis is in my team.*rides away* Judas:-in his mind- So she’s in the grand prix to…. This is going to be fun ^_^ Emily:*comes out and see Judas*Judas? Judas: *still working on Silver Tailwind with Eureka* Hi sis suprise that I'm here? Emily:Well yes...Judas you're in the grand prix? Omochao: Attention all contestants, please report to town hall on main street, the opening Ceremony is about to begin, repeat, all contestants report to town hall on main street, the ceremony is about to begin, and remember, bring your favorite gears. Bouncer: Guys come on, we got to get to Main Street for the ceremony, and meet some of the other teams on the way. Destiny:a ceremony eh.Lets go Team Magic. *Team Magic rides to town hall King Doc:*sees team magic and team wanderer heading into town hall* Welcome, welcome, i thought there would be more of you, but it seems the other teams havnt arrived, so, you two teams just go sit down and talk while you wait for the rest of the teams, it is always good to know your rivals. *King doc walks off into a diffrent room* Bouncer:*looks at the other teams* Hello, i'm Bouncer, and this is my team, team wanderer. *team free goes to town hall* Destiny:Im Destiny and im the leader of Team Magic Bouncer: Good to meet you, well, this is Tek*points to Tek* and this is Renaldo*points to Renaldo Destiny:The yellow one here is Mikita and the black one is Emily Bouncer: well, it was good to meet you all. So, have you raced in a grand prix before? Destiny:I did but these two never did. *team free arrive at town hall* Bouncer: Well looks like your team got lucky getting someone like you, no one on my team has experience in grand prix. *Renaldo notices Team Free walking down towards the waiting section* Renaldo: *Taps Boucer* Hey bro, another team just arrived.*points at Team Free* Destiny:Ahh.Team Free is here. Tek: You know 'em? Destiny:I'm afraid not.Emily knows the leader of Team free...So why are we even here? Tek: The leader of the city that is hosting the grand prix is holding a ceremony that basicly announces that the grand prix has officially started.It also introduces the teams and their members to the citizens of the city, and us three teams are the first ones here, the rest of the teams havn't showed up yet. Sam: brb guys, I'm going to say hi to the other teams *walks over to Destiny and Tek* hi I'm Sam, leader of team free. Do you know where the other teams are? Destiny:Im Destiny the leader of team magic.Your friend,Emily,told me alot about you sam.We are the only teams here. Bouncer: Hello there, i am Bouncer, and the other teams should be arriving soon, the ceremony can't start without them... *Team Dark walks into town hall* King Doc: Ah yes, team dark, please take a seat down by those other teams while you wai for the ceremony to begin. Shadow: Ha, at this rate, the ceremony will never start, all because of that faker and the hawk's petty rivalry.... *team dark goes and sits down in the waiting area with the three other teams* Destiny:Hello Emo.*laughs a bit* Shadow: I'M NOT EMO!!!*turns back from other teams* Rouge: Real sorry hon, he's not so happy with the events outside at the moment. Destiny:*Looks around and just sit.* Bouncer: Well, what's holding them up out there? Rouge: Well, team sonic and team Babylon rouges were all walking toward the town hall, and then sonic and jet started fighting over who is the fastest, jet, or sonic, they are still arguing outside, and amy HAD to defend sonic so team rose is stuk out there two. *team young arrives at town hall*Ally: finally here guys!*wags her tail very fast*Padro: wow this place is big! Don't you agree?Ally and whoops: *nodes* Destiny:I had this argument before to see who is the fastest.Time to break it up.*walks outside* GALLERY (yes there is a gallery in this rp) Sonic-riders-wallpaper-300x225.jpg TEAM MAGIC.jpg Teams racing.jpg|THIS IS NOT FINISH YET Sonic Writers 0001.jpg|Team Young Category:Roleplay